Facing the lies, learning the truth
by hidden stranger
Summary: When a child is given a single chance to reclaim his life, it is only fair to meet his savior, can he set past his father's dark influence on his future to build himself a greater life?


A/N, It had taken a great deal of work to build up the courage to attempt this story but I'm glad I did because as much as I love this movie, I've always wanted to see what would happen if Enion had actually followed through with Draco's gift.

Disclaimer: I own noone in this story.

Hearing the heavy bolted door to his bedroom creak open, the young prince Enion groaned as he stirred from his sleep. He'd had a less than perfect sleep after the injury, after his revival, every part of his chest seemed tight and sore. His mother's footsteps sounded softly across the room as she approached his bedside.

"Enion...Enion.." She whispered softly, trying to ruse her dreary boy from his dreams.

"mfft go away."

"It's time to awake my prince, you know what day it is?" Enion groaned and shifted off his pillow, turning to face his mother with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to go see the great one." Another troubled groan sounded as the red headed child squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with the blanket.

"Enion-"

"I'm getting up already, urgh!" With a lazy flop of his blanket from his once warm body, the boy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his red locks. This day was going to be one of sheer dreadfulness.

Once he was dressed and reluctantly prepped for the journey, his mother led the way followed out of the castle by the royal guards to ensure safety in their travels. The young prince took his sweet time in making his way to the the mountain caves, dragging his feet every chance he was able to. Within an hour the boy and his mother had reached their destination, Enion looked at the cave's ominous entrance, looming over him like a giant mouth patiently awaiting his arrival. He took a step back as the others started inside, his mother noticing he wasn't beside her any more, she turned to see him still at the entrance.

"Enion?"He looked up at her, his eyes full of mixed emotions, but one she could pick out in particular.

Fear.

"Enion come along, we mustn't keep him waiting." The boy remained still, unable to bring his feet forward. She came up to his side, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't feel any worry, this is going to help you to become everything you could imagine." Taking his hand in her's, she led him into the darkness of the cave.

As they entered the lair, the young red headed prince looked around, he vaguely remembered this place from that fateful day returning from the battlefield, this was becoming a bit too real for him as they came to a stop.

"Great one, we have arrived." She called out to the smoke and shadows, Enion looked around but could not see hardly anything besides a few flickering of light bouncing off the cave's walls.

Soon a voice responded through the darkness,

"As it appears my eyes do not deceive me, I admit I was questioning if you would come in the end." A strong yet proper voice called out through the darkness as the smoke began to clear.

The young prince's eyes grew wide as he saw him emerge from the shadows, the lit fire's reflecting off his scales and horns as he came into view before them. Taking a nervous gulp, the boy watched as the dragon came to sit in front of them, a gently cloud of smoke blowing from it's nose. The overwhelmingly large creature seemed to study everyone who stood there, taking in each one's characteristics.

Finally his eyes focused on the boy, Einon felt particularly uncomfortable with how the earthly being seemed to stare past his flesh and straight into his very soul. The dragon then looked from the boy and directed his attention to the mother,

"Leave us."

The mother nodded and motioned to the guards to evacuate the area. Once they'd departed, the dragon sat down on his hind legs and looked down at the boy again. "It seems as though you've fared well through you're unique ordeal." Einon frowned, "Well isn't that the whole point? For me to live on because of this?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes, "One would think you would carry a tad more appreciation for life regained, it isn't something just anyone experiences."

The red headed boy huffed a sigh and looked at the floor, not wanting to look into the dragon's piercing eyes. " Maybe I don't wish to share my feelings in public, it's a breeding ground for weakness." Tilting his head to the side slightly, the dragon blew out a puff of smoke from his nostrils, "Hmm, did you're father tell you that?" Enion looked up, glaring at the creature, "what business is it of yours?"

The Dragon dropped down to meet his eyes, demonstrating in that moment, their significant difference in size, "It is my business because you carry my life force within you boy, I am the very reason you are breathing at this very moment. Already I can sense you're arrogance toward everything, tell me, why do you think I made you vow to return to me on a regular basis?" The boy looked off into the darkness of the cave, away from the dragon, "to...to learn from you?" The dragon raised it's head and gave a small nod, "it is not only my duty but yours as well to learn from me the once ways, to gain knowledge and build on it, you're here in many ways to save yourself."Enion glared at the floor and kicked a rock, "Why must I be taught all this nonsense? I already have a mentor who feeds me this stuff day in and day out."That seemed to poke the beast enough to reach over and instantly pin the boy to the floor. "Boy, you cannot seem to grasp the very blessing you've been given if you seem to see this meeting as a waste of you're precious time! If you wish to do anything great in this world, then you must lower you're defenses with me!" the dragon snarled, his patience quickly thinning. The boy closed his eyes tightly and huffed a sigh, "I'm not trying to offend you, I just don't know what to think right now." He said with a small crack in his voice, his obvious fear beginning to show through his smug attitude. The golden eyes of the copper dragon stayed upon those of the boy he now held to the ground. "You will only find despair and hurt if you follow in the footsteps of your father, listen to me child and listen closely, have you recited the oath since you last spoke it before me?"

Enion sighed in defeat and shook his head, the dragon eased his grip on the child and leaned in close.

"*sigh* my father's bloodlust dies with him, I come to you now to learn the old code, to be taught the once ways." He said weakly. The dragon let him up. Enion stood up slowly, keeping his eyes locked upon the creature towering over him. Clasping his hands over the sides of his arms, the prince looked away for a moment.

"Well...what are you supposed to show me first?" he asked the dragon, the mythical being looked at him with a small grin, "Alright, well tell me, what do the words you just spoke a moment ago mean to you? We'll start there." He said resting his head on his large forepaws to ease the boy's thoughts of him clamping him to the floor again. Enion stood silent for moment, his eyes focused on the dragon's talons.

"I...I need to be wise in my battle strategies- The dragon held up a hand to stop him.

"No, as a knight is sworn to, you are to use threats of war as a final outcome. While it may appear and sound majestic, you will only cause suffering upon all who are forced to do you're bidding, understand?" Enion frowned but nodded. The dragon put his paw down and motioned for him to continue.

"I um...I need to...well YOU need to teach me the old ways..." The dragon leaned in, "And do you know of the old ways?" Enion shook his head, The dragon sighed and began. "Once a time years ago, man and dragon traveled amongst eachother, vowing to watch over one another. It was not until a darkness from both sides created a bitterness between the two. If you are to do something that will immortalize your character, you must find ways to educate your race of our true nature, the minstrel fancies that travel coast to coast cannot continue any longer." The boy's eyes slightly narrowed as he took this in.

"Something wrong?" Enion looked back up at the beast, " How can I trust you're telling the truth of other dragons? For all I know you could be merely awaiting for a uprising for your kind, desiring to kill us because of..." He trailed off, something inwardly troubling him over what he'd just stated, his eyes suddenly falling to the floor as his head followed in shame. The copper dragon, while a part of him wishing to lash out at the arrogant and unfair depiction of his race, another caused him to drop closer to the boy as he stood silently, reeling in his self despise."because?" Enion bit his lip and stared harder at the ground, he knew what it was, why was it so hard to say.

Because it was true.

"because of everything we've done to you..." it had not been expected,

Guilt.

But it had struck the boy harder then he could have imagined. Instantly a wave came over him from within his beating heart. Images of hundreds of slain dragons, boasting knights and unprotected young filled the boy's mind untill he began pacing from side to side, running his hands over his head. Copper eyes tracked his paces as he came to grips with the reality before him. Taking a quick knee to the floor, the young prince faced the dragon. Holding up a taloned paw, the boy was stopped before he could speak a word.

"You've gained internal insight from what keeps you alive, it is a rare experience my boy, you can feel what I've carried for years, feel what I've felt after each tale of our kind being struck down, the lives they affect, the pain it leaves behind after the "heroic strike.""Enion was visibly shaking as the feeling began to come down, his breaths turning to short gasps as the dragon reached out and lifted his face with a talon. "I can say I didn't think you would actually go through it, though I can tell you this will only aid you in both our futures."

He could tell the child was still struggling to rest the unforgiving images within his mind, the dragon laid a paw around the boy's back and pulled him in closer.

"I think you've have enough for today, take what you've experienced and come back to me soon...Enion." He said, looking into the young prince's eyes one last time before getting to his feet and turning away." Enion looked at his tail swishing as the creature left him in the fire illuminated cave.

"I...I will. HEY!"The dragon stopped and looked back at him.

"You never gave me you're name." The copper beast gave a small grin and replied, "You will have time to earn my name prince, now go with your family, with all who swear shall swear loyalty unto you and give them what you will learn from me."

* * *

><p>AN, so this is sort of a oneshot attempt at an idea I wanted to play around with, I always wanted to see how different it would have been if Enion had not been taken over by darkness in his soul and if he came to Draco to actually learn to be a true king both moral and virtuous. Let me know what you think, I've never done a Dragonheart fic before so if you would like a multi chapter ed story then let me know, thank you for reading this and I hope to do more in the future.


End file.
